The purpose of this study is to determine if women with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCO) are resistant to insulin-mediated sodium reabsorption in the kidney. The hypothesis is that this may be the mechanism by which women with PCO are protected from hypertension, despite insulin resistance and marked hyperinsulinemia.